The present invention relates to an artist's kit.
Objects of the invention are to provide an artist's kit of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, light in weight, readily foldable to a compact shape which is carried with comfort and convenience, and readily assembled with facility and convenience to provide everything required by an artist for preparing a painting, or the like, including a bench, a palette, canvas, an easel, and storage box for paints, brushes and supplies.